The present invention relates to a frame for headlights utilized in motor vehicles. This frame covers a gap between the headlight and the body of the vehicle.
The frame of the foregoing type must be sufficiently stiff for its connection to the support, and on the other hand, it must have a sufficient elasticity to compensate for tolerances between the headlight and the vehicle body. Such frames, however do meet both requirements sufficiently, particularly at extreme ambient temperatures.